


[podfic] The Biennial Interdimensional All-Girl Swordfighting Tournament

by silly_cleo



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Legend of the Seeker, Merlin (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eight grown, reasonably competent, variously armed women looked at the squid. The squid looked back."</p><p>Podfic of netgirl_y2k's " The Biennial Interdimensional All-Girl Swordfighting Tournament".</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Biennial Interdimensional All-Girl Swordfighting Tournament

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Biennial Interdimensional All-Girl Swordfighting Tournament](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19384) by netgirl_y2k. 



Length: 7:44

Download link (MediaFire): [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?wzxdy7um9nqpkrj)

Recorded for [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html)!


End file.
